With All My Love
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's found beaten and left for dead. Who did this to him? Rated for language, violence and maybe a lemon or two.. I dont own the song mentioned in this story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

He was fading fast and he needed to stay awake long enough to get to Seto and let him know that he loved him. He struggled to stay awake and walk. It was getting harder and harder to keep going. Then it happened, he lay down and let go. Seto I love you he said to the wind.

All of a sudden like magic he opened his eyes and he was in a bright room and there were strange noises around him. Was this heaven? Was he dead? He heard a door open and footsteps and then the face of the one he loved appeared in front of him.

"Welcome back" Seto said through his tears.

"Where am I?" Joey asked.

"In the Hospital at Kaiba Corp." Seto said.

"How did I get here?" Joey asked him.

"Solomon was coming home from the Airport and saw a body by the side of the road and when he got out of the cab he noticed it was you and calls me" Seto said.

" I'm so tired" Joey said.

"Close your eyes and rest I'll be here when you wake up" Seto said as he placed a kiss on the side of Joey's head.

"Faust he has to make it Seto said. I can't live without him."

"Seto we are doing everything we can to stop the bleeding but it is just too much and if he does make it, it will be a miracle." Faust walked out and Seto sat beside the bed and said a Prayer. "I don't know how to pray but I'll try anything, Joey means the world to me and my brother, so please bring him back to us and to his friends who all love him so much." Seto closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Quietly the door opened and in walked the three Yami's, Ishizu, Shadi and Odeon. They all walked around the bed and softly not to wake Seto, Ishizu started chanting and they followed. The room got real bright and then really dark and then it came back to normal.

"We've done all we can, now it is up to Joey to want to live" she said.

"We can do one more thing" Shadi said. They all held hands and he started to chant and for some reason Marik was chosen and he went inside of Joey's mind.

Marik walked around and finally found Joey sitting in a room.

"Hello" Marik said.

"Hi Joey said. Are you an Angel?"

"No I'm here to ask you to come back with me and live." Marik told him.

"There is so much pain there and I can't take it any more." Joey said,.

"Listen there isn't any more pain and Seto needs you to come home. He loves you and you love him so let me bring you home." Marik asked Joey.

"I want to go back and if you promise there will be no more pain then I'll go back." Joey told him.

" I promise" Marik said and Joey held out his hand and together they walked out and back into his body.

Marik came to and said "he's back" and then he collapsed on the floor.

Odeon and Bakura picked his body up and Ishizu brought him back.

"Let's go and leave them alone" she said and they left without anyone even knowing they had been there.

Something touched Seto and he opened his eyes and there laid Joey and he was awake. Tears were in Seto's eyes as he stood and touched the side of Joey's face. Seto lowered the railing and leaned over and kissed Joey and he returned Seto's kiss.

"I love you and I almost lost you" Seto whispered to Joey.

Joey closed his eyes and said, "an Angel came and told me that you loved and needed me and brought me back to you."

"If I ever meet this Angel I'll kiss them." Seto whispered.

Joey yawned and Seto smiled and told him "to get some rest, I'll be here when you wake."

"I love you" Joey whispered as he fell asleep.

Seto bowed his head and gave thanks to God for bringing back Joey to him. I will always love and keep him safe he vowed. Now he had to figure out who caused his love all the pain and almost took him from him.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Joey slept he dreamed of the Angel who came to him and brought him back and then he saw the Angel's face and he knew then who he needed to thank for being there for him.

Solomon knocked on the door and Seto opened it and smiled. "He's getting better" Seto said through his tears.

Solomon held out his arms and Seto went to him and let this gentle man hold him.

"God, I almost lost him Seto said. I need to find out who caused all of this and get rid of them" Seto said.

"I have an idea who we can ask for help" Solomon said.

"Please ask who ever it is to come and talk to me" Seto said.

Joey opened his eyes and softly said "Seto."

They turned around and walked to the bed. Solomon smiled and Joey and said, "Welcome back son."

"Thanks Joey said. Seto I need you to bring Marik here" Joey said.

"Why?" Seto wanted to know.

"Just do it please and I'll tell you later." Joey said.

"Alright" Seto said and went to call Marik.

Solomon stood by the bed and said "it was Marik that brought you back wasn't it?"

"Yes" Joey said.

"I'll come back and see you later" Solomon said.

Solomon went to talk to Ishizu and ask "her if she could help find the person responsible for all of Joey's pain."

"Solomon for you I'll give it a try, but I don't promise anything." Ishizu said.

"Thank you" he said and left.

When Seto got back from calling Marik he asked Joey "how he was feeling?"

"I'm still so darn tired but feeling stronger" Joey said.

Then the door opened and there stood Marik. "Come here please" Joey said.

Marik walked over and stood by the bed. "Seto this is my Angel" Joey said.

Seto walked over to Marik and said, "I told Joey that if I ever met the Angel who brought him back to me I'd do this, and he kissed him."

Marik didn't know what to say, so he just growled and said "I'll let you get away with it this time, but don't try it again."

Joey was smiling and then he started to laugh. It was a beautiful sound. Marik walked over and put his hand on Joey's head and was about to say something when all of a sudden he hit the floor hard.

Seto rushed over and helped him to his feet and then Marik said "that he needed to talk to his sister and left the room."

"What was that all about" Seto asked?

"I don't really know" Joey said.

Marik went to see Ishizu and tell her what happened when he went to see Joey. "I got a glimpse of who is the one that caused all of Joey's pain. Who ever is behind all of this is very strong and I'm worried that Seto is in for the fight of his life to save Joey."

Ishizu touched Marik's head and chanted and then she also got the image of who was behind all of Joey's pain. "I think you're right she said. We need to get hold of Shadi and Odeon" she said.

Shadi was the first to come. "What is it" he asked?

"We know who is behind all of this and we will need all the help we can get" she said.

"Seto needs to know. Because it will be his love for Joey that will determine the out come of all of this." Shadi told her.

"I will go and speak to him" Ishizu said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Odeon got there, Ishizu explained what had happened and he agreed to go with her when she told Seto what was going on. They knocked on the door and Seto opened it and from the look on their faces, he knew that is wasn't a social call.

Ishizu walked over to see how Joey was, while Odeon talked to Seto. "We know who it was that took Joey and hurt him and he's not someone that you can take down easily." Odeon told Seto.

"I don't give a damn who he is; I want to know his name because I have a little present waiting for them." Seto told him.

"His name is David Strickland and he is one of the few men that actually scares the hell out of me, and I don't scare very easily." He told Seto.

"Why does that name seem to ring a bell with me?" Seto asked.

Odeon whispered "your father had dealings with him and his family and your father was one of the few men that Strickland actually admired."

Seto closed his eyes and then he asked "where do I find this Strickland?"

Odeon then told Seto "he has people working for him everywhere and they will find out that you want a meeting and get in contact with him and then you'll either get a call or e-mail telling you when and where this meeting is going to be at, but don't underestimate him because he is as crafty as a fox."

Seto thanked Odeon for the information and then he called Roland and asked "him to come to the Hospital and to bring his friend."

Roland said "he and bubba would be right there." When Roland got there, he asked "what's wrong?"

Seto then said "someone by the name of David Strickland is the one who hurt Joey and I intend to kill him." Roland's face went completely white and then he said "Seto you have to leave this to me. Strickland is more dangerous then you'll ever know and going up against him is complete suicide."

Seto had never seen Roland this shook up before and it really scared him that a man this powerful had tried to kill Joey, but why? That's what Seto asked Roland. "Why hurt Joey, he doesn't even know him?"

Roland then took a deep breathe and said "it's a very long story and after he is gone I might tell you some time, but for now just know that you, Joey and Mokuba are in danger and I will have guards stationed around the clock outside this room and at the Manor too. We can't take chances that he won't try this again. Please believe me when I say, stay clear of this maniac." Then Roland left the room, leaving Seto and Joey just staring at the door.

"Seto, what if he tries to hurt you or Mokie, what the hell am I going to do then?" Seto went over to Joey and took him in his arms and said "Roland won't ever let that happen, even if it means his own life." Then they just held each other and prayed that Roland would be alright.

A/N: Bubba is what Roland has nicknamed his gun.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When Roland got back to the Manor, he went straight to his room and getting out his little black book and as he found the names he needed, he started calling each number and all he said was "the devil has risen." Then he'd hang up and call the next and the next and the next and with every phone call he said the same words "the devil has risen." When he was through he sat there thinking about the first time he had ever seen David Strickland.

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting in a small Cantina in Tijuana drinking shots of tequila, when we noticed this man walk in and sit down in the corner. We were laughing at some stupid joke that Charlie had told when all of a sudden that man said "hey, can't a man get a damn drink in this dump?"_

_Juan, the bartender went over and handed him a bottle of tequila and the man stood up and grabbed Juan by the throat and said "did I ask for this shit? Get me a bottle of your best whiskey and do it fast!" Then he shoved Juan so hard that he fell over a table and landed hard on the floor. That's when I stood up and went over and told the man "either you apologize to our friend now or I'll beat the living hell out of you!"_

_The man just started laughing and then he said "yeah, you and what damn army?" That's when I grabbed the man and lifted him off the floor and threw him into the wall and knocked him out. Jack and Charlie came over and told me "can't you keep that damn temper of yours under control? One of these days you're temper is going to get you or all of us killed." That's when we heard the gun shot and we all spun around and that man was standing up against the wall with his head bleeding holding a gun and saying "the next man who ever lays a hand on me again will die, is that understood?"_

_I just started laughing and then so did the man. After that we were the best of friends till I started working for Gozoboro and Strickland showed up one day and wanted to make Gozoboro a deal and when he refused well Strickland threatened not only Gozoboro's life the lives of his sons and well that didn't sit very well and that day was the last I saw of Strickland. Gozoboro told me that "he had him taken far away from Domino and disposed of." I guess he found his way back and upon finding Gozoboro had died he was going to start hurting anyone who is related to him. That is going to be the last mistake that bastard ever did. I promised to protect both Seto and Mokuba with my life and that includes Joey also. _

_End of Flashback._

The next few days I received calls from all the men I contacted and they all said that they'd be in Domino within a few days. All I could do was to wait and hopefully it wouldn't take very long to find Strickland and get rid of him forever, and this time I won't fail.

Roland then stood up and because he was so angry he slammed his fist into the wall and then from behind him he heard "did you hurt the wall?" Roland turned around and there stood Odeon. That's when Roland literally lost it and he collapsed onto the floor and Odeon went over and sat down beside him and holding his old a dear friend in his arms Odeon then said "count me in on bringing that bastard down."

Roland wiped his face and told Odeon about calling in the troops and Odeon smiled and said "it'll be good to see them again, and don't think that you're going to keep me out of this." Roland then told him "wouldn't try, you have a score to settle with that monster as do all of us."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Three days later, I got a call from the Security Guard at the front gate that there were four men and one said "death has cometh." I told the guard "let them in and bring them to my place. I then called Odeon and told him that they have arrived and he said "we'll be right there."

I stood in the doorway and when the car stopped and they got out I crossed my arms and in the sternest voice I said "halt who goes there?" Charlie then said "someone who can kick your ass that's who you shit head." That's when we all started laughing and they all came over and gave me a big hug and as they all came into my home, the past came rushing back at me and I felt like I did back then. There was a knock on the door and when Charlie opened it he said "well if it isn't Shadow and his little Imps."

Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik stood there and then Odeon smiled which he very rarely does and they came in and the past came rushing back and it was like we were in Tijuana again. I then explained why I called all of them and when I mentioned Strickland's name you could have heard a pin drop. "I thought that bastard was dead" Jimmy shouted and his face got real distorted and Charlie went over to him and he said "if you don't get a keep your emotions under control, I'll take you out right now do you understand?"

Odeon then stood and said "we can't let that monster get us fighting among ourselves; we have to keep our minds clear so that we can come up with some kind of plan to find and destroy him once and for all. He has attacked an innocent young man and nearly killed him and I won't let him do that again. We have to find him before he does any more damage, because I made myself a promise and I intend to keep it, are you going to help because if all you're going to do is fight amongst yourselves then get the hell out of here and go back home!"

Charlie walked over to Odeon and he stood facing him and he said "you will never have to face that bastard alone, we are all brothers in this fighting the same monster who has caused each of us pain and we are going to rid this world of him and if he's lucky he might die the same way he killed her." Odeon had tears in his eyes as he listened to Charlie and he knew that Strickland would pay and pay dearly.

_Flashback:_

_Odeon had been engaged to marry the sweetest young lady that ever stepped on this earth. They were happy and his entire family loved her. Not knowing that that a monster like Strickland even existed, Odeon was about to find out. He took Pricilla and tortured her and when they found her, well none of us had ever seen a person ripped apart like that and it took everything Charlie and I could do to keep Odeon from falling completely apart. We then pledged hat if that bastard ever showed his face again we would make damn sure that he paid for what he did. _

_End of Flashback. _

There was a knock on my door and when Dennis opened it, there stood Seto and he looked like he was going to fall completely apart. I hurried over and grabbed him before he hit the floor and carried him over and gently put him on my bed and then I said "Strickland hurt the young man that my son loves and I swear that I will make that man pay." Seto looked up at me and he then asked "who is he and why did he hurt Joey?" That's when Benny said "he is the devil reincarnated, and I plan to take his body and send it back to hell if it's the last thing I ever do."

All of us has had someone that we love taken away from us because of that bastard and we all made a solemn vow to make sure that no one else would ever have to lose someone because of him and now, a young man almost paid with his life because of Strickland, well no more, he would be taken care of even if we all had to die doing it. Yami stepped forward and said "one of my brothers has lost the love of his life and since then each of you have been hurt by this thing and now I will find him and bring him to you and I pray that all of you are able to destroy this thing because if you can't then we will have to and God help humanity if we have to." Then there was a flash of light and Yami, Bakura and Marik were all gone. Odeon then said "God help us."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Roland had the Security tripled on the Manor and there was always two guards with Seto or Mokuba everywhere they went. There was also two guards outside Joey's room at the hospital. Today Joey is getting released and Seto is there to help him get into the limo and as they were going home, the driver called Roland and told him "someone is following the limo and I'm getting a little worried because this thing can't go that fast or I can't maneuver around the corners as fast as the car behind us. What should I do?" Roland asked "where are you and I'll be there with help." Seto asked the driver what was wrong, and when he told him Seto pulled Joey closer to him and said "please get us home safely." Roland told Charlie and Dennis "I need you two, the limo is being followed and I will need two jeeps to go and help get them home safely and to find out who the hell it is."

Roland in one jeep and Charlie and Dennis in the other sped towards the direction that the limo was and as they got near the area, they noticed that two cars were following the limo and Roland radioed the driver of the limo to get home and then he radioed Charlie and told him "turn the next corner and come up behind the last car and make sure that the driver knows you're there, I'll take car of the other car." The driver went home and prayed that Roland and the others would be alright.

Charlie got behind the first car and forced it off to the side of the road and as Dennis got out and ran up to the car, Charlie had his gun out and they discovered that the driver was acting weird and he knew that the person was under some kind of mental hold and he radioed and told Roland who was also facing the first driver and he too noticed the same thing. "We need to make sure that these two men get medical attention and fast. I have to talk to Odeon and find out if he could find out what kind of control could do this?" The men were taken to the hospital and given the medical care they needed but the doctors couldn't figure out what was causing it.

Odeon talked to a friend who knew something and when he described the men's condition the man told him that only a demon with mystical powers could do that. Odeon's worse fear had just come true, Strickland must have made some kind of deal with the demon and was given some of his powers and they were in for a real fight. When Odeon told Roland what he found out, Roland sat down and his face went white and the others knew that it couldn't be good news, and when they found out, Jimmy got so upset that he started to change and Charlie and Dennis almost couldn't stop him and Roland came up behind Jimmy and busted a bottle of booze over his head and he went out like a light.

Roland looked at Charlie and he said "if he gets so out of control again I don't want him anywhere near here, he's to dangerous in this condition so either you control him, or I'll get rid of him." They knew that Roland was right, but Jimmy was their brother and they had to keep him under control. Jimmy came to and he was tied up and he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry but it was the same demon that destroyed my entire family and I promised to get rid of that thing and I guess I got to carried away. I promise to keep that part of me under control until we destroy Strickland but then that demon is mine." Charlie said "when we're done here we will help destroying that thing together."

One place where the demon's powers were their best was in the realm of shadows and so they would need Yami, Bakura and Marik's help getting there and if they could trap Strickland in the shadows then no one else would be harmed when the time came to destroy the demon and Strickland. So now they all had to be prepared to travel into a world where demons and eerie beings dwelled and if they weren't protected they could die there. As Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik started chanting and preparing to take them to go the shadows, it felt like their guts were being ripped out of their bodies and then it all went black.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh _(the names of the demons Verin and Geryon are real the others are mine.)_

Chapter Seven

As they approached the shadows, Yami turned and said "before we enter this place all of you have to be sure that you want to come with is, because once we enter this portal, there isn't any coming back till we have completed what we came here to do."

Bakura walked over to Jimmy and all of a sudden Bakura stared to growl and his eyes turned blood red and he said "who the hell is your father and you'd better tell me the truth or I'll kill you right where you stand." Marik went over to see what the hell the problem was and he too started growling and like Bakura his eyes changed and he then said "tell us now or die!"

Roland started to reach for his gun when Odeon stopped him and said "they have to do this or none of us will be safe in the shadows. If Jimmy doesn't say whom his father really is then he just might die right here and now."

Jimmy then said "my father's name is Daniel, but you know him as D'mik." Bakura and Marik both let out god-awful growls and Yami then shouted "snap out of it now or I'll do it for you!" Bakura and Marik both stopped and then Yami asked "where is he now?" Jimmy said with tears in his eyes "my father, mother and little brother are all dead because of Verin, that's why I'm here to kill him for taking my family away from me."

Yami then went over to Jimmy and he told him "you wouldn't have a snow balls chance in hell defeating that bastard, hell even as strong as Bakura and Marik and I am we couldn't do it without help that's why we are all here it will take all our combined strengths to do it and then some of us might die trying." Jimmy then said "what none of you understand is that sometimes I can't control this demon inside of me and it scares the hell out of me."

Odeon then walked over and he said "let me help, Bakura and Marik were like you once and I was able to help them so please let me try." Jimmy closed his eyes and he said "what else do I have to lose, go ahead and give it a try." Odeon started chanting and soon Yami, Bakura and Marik joined in and all of a sudden Jimmy passed out and as they stopped chanting he came to and said "thank you I don't feel that terrible rage inside anymore."

Yami then said "are the rest of you willing to come and help?" Charlie then said "hell yes we are, so lets go and get this thing or whatever you call it."

They started entering the portal that would take them into a world like no other. _(in my story the shadows will have five levels and each level they will have to defeat a demon in order to go to the next level, the fifth level is where they will find the Master Demon Geryon, who if defeated will tell them what they want to know in order to destroy Strickland and Verin.) _

At the first level, Bakura laughed when he saw it was none other then a lower class demon whom he defeated without breaking a sweat.

As the approached the next level, they found a demon called Kym who looked like a beached whale. Marik approached his demon and after battling for ten minutes he defeated this one too.

They now came upon the third level and Yami said "damn, not him again." There stood the very demon that caused him some embarrassment a long time ago. S'ux was a lizard like demon who slithered like a snake but smelled like a sewer. Yami approached S'ux and as he battled with his demon and when he defeated him, he was covered with a slim like substance that smelled like poop. It took all they could do not to laugh at Yami as he went to find something to get rid of the slim.

Now they were coming up to the fourth level, Marik and Bakura growled and Bakura started changing into a demon like dog and lion creature, and Marik changed into a giant lion-horse like creature, and standing at the fourth level was the very same demon that changed both his and Marik's lives forever.

Juika was a demon that looked like a giant bear-hog-lizard creature and when he looked and saw Bakura, he laughed and said, "Well if it isn't my whore and his little prissy ass bitch. What you both come back for some more? Bakura the roared "no, we to make you scream our names out loud." Then Marik and Bakura rushed towards Juika and as they started attacking the demon, they were able to slash across his neck and as a dark substance started oozing out of the throat of the demon he started making the most annoying noise that Bakura then grabbed his head and snapped his neck and as he laid there dead, Bakura and Marik let out loud yells and then they changed back to themselves and then Yami said "we have only one more level and this one is the most dangerous of them all. Are you all still willing to continue?" They all shouted "yeah, lets go."

They all started walking towards the fifth and final level they were met by many lower demons and they had to fight with everything they had and they finally were able to go through the final door and that's when they came face to face with Geryon the Master Demon and the fight for all humanity began….

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Back in Domino:

Joey and Seto were getting worried because it had been a long time since they heard anything from Roland and the others. Just then Ishizu walked in and from the expression on her face it wasn't going to be good news. "I have been getting sporadic reports from my mind link with Odeon and they have entered the shadows, and they have encountered several demons and things aren't looking very good for them. The last time Odeon contacted me was this morning and they were nearing the fifth level and things were getting worse, and then nothing." Ishizu told them. Yugi, Ryou and Malik then came into the room and they had all been crying and Joey opened his arms and they all ran over and he and Seto held them as they cried.

"Joey, what if they don't come back?" Yugi sobbed. Then from behind them they heard "listen all of you, I have known Odeon most of all his life and he isn't a quitter and neither are the others. Sure it is more dangerous then anything they have ever done before, but they are together and if I know Odeon and the others they won't stop until they have destroyed Strickland and Verin." Ishizu told them.

In the doorway appeared Solomon and with him was someone that Yugi and the other haven't seen since they were children, it was Jerome. Yugi ran over to Solomon and he cried as his grandpa held him and Jerome said "I understand that they have gone to find a way to destroy Verin and someone by the name of Strickland, is that right?"

Malik told him "yes, and we're all worried because our Yami's have disconnected our mind links." Jerome went over to Ryou and Malik and he looked at Yugi and said "listen I have known them longer then most and in all the years that they have gone off to bring someone to justice they have always come home alright, okay they have been bruised and battered, but all three of them are like brothers and they will protect each other, so lets stop this crying and start asking Ra or to your God to give them guidance and strength to complete this thing that they are doing and to come home safely."

Solomon the bowed his head and he prayed "Dear Heavenly Father, we ask that you keep all of those men safe, give them your love and strength and bring them home safely to the ones that love them. We ask this in your name, Amen." All of them also said their own silent prayer that all of the men would come home soon.

Back in the shadows:

As they approached the fifth and final portal something didn't feel right. Yami, Bakura, Marik and even Jimmy started growling and before the all turned, Yami told Odeon "start the chant now to link all of us together so that we can mentally communicate with each other." As Odeon started chanting the others were able to hear through their minds what everyone was thinking. At first it was a little confusing, but as Odeon told them "concentrate and let your minds go blank and you'll be able to understand completely what each of us are saying and be able to talk to each of us the same way."

The all hell broke out and Bakura, Marik, Yami and Jimmy all changed into their demon forms and Odeon yelled as he threw each of the men a dagger "these have been blessed by our Priestess and they will kill any demon no matter who it is, just be careful and protect yourselves and each other."

The portal opened and as they went inside, waiting for them were demons and lots of them. They fought for their lives and as they defeated most of them, all of a sudden from in front of them came the most terrifying growl and they knew that they had found Geryon and he wasn't happy to see them. As they looked at the Master Demon's form he appeared to have a human like face, a snake like body with no legs, huge bat wings and a barbed tail that from the tips dripped poison and his arms were strong and hairy and had paw like hands.

Geryon laughed and said "so you puny little insignificant things think that you can defeat me, the great and mighty Geryon, well bring it on then and lets see shall we?" He stood there tall and almost like a statue and then one by one they attempted to best this demon and one by one they failed. As they came back time and time again they seemed to be gaining a little bit and then all of a sudden Jimmy went flying and when he landed on the ground his neck was broke and as he laid there dying he whispered "I'm coming home." This only mad the others more determined to destroy this thing and get the hell out of this hellhole and go after Verin and Strickland.

As they continued fighting, another of them fell and died. Benny did manage to wound Geryon and that weakened him a little and as they kept fighting all of a sudden Bakura and Marik attacked for behind Geryon while the others came at him from the front and as Bakura and Marik struck their daggers into Geryon's back he stopped fighting and tried to remove the daggers and that's when Yami and the others finally destroyed Geryon.

As the Master Demon laid there dying all of a sudden from behind his body appeared what looked like some kind of box and when Roland opened it, inside they found an amulet and a scroll. The scroll told how to destroy Verin and whom ever he was controlling with his powers and how the amulet was used to do this. Then all of a sudden the body of Geryon started turning to dust and it blew away.

As they picked up the bodies of both Jimmy and Benny and carried them to the portal that would take them back to their own world Bakura, Marik and Yami all let out terrifying growls and screams to let the shadows know that they had destroyed their guardian once and for all. As they walked out of the shadows, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all felt their connections to their Yami's open and they all started crying and saying "their back, they've come back and then Yugi whispered "Jimmy and Benny didn't make it." Then everyone in the room started crying for the lost of two good men.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh ( I don't know anything about rituals, this is just how I think that it went.)

Chapter Nine

Ishizu then closed her eyes and when she opened them she said "I have to get back, they are bringing the bodies back for burial and Odeon wants me to perform the ritual, then she looked at Yugi, Ryou and Malik and said all of you need to stay here for a few days and let your Yami's get over what they have gone through besides they want to be at the ritual and Solomon would you please come and assist me?" Solomon then bowed to her and then he asked Seto "can the young ones stay here until their Yami's send for them?" Seto smiled and told him "you know that they can and then Joey went to Ishizu and with tears in his eyes he said "I didn't even get to thank them and now their dead."

Ishizu took Joey into her arms and she whispered something to him and he nodded that he understood and then she kissed his cheek and then they left to go to the Ishtar residence where the ritual would be performed. When they got there, they found all of them standing around the two dead warriors and they all had tears flowing down their faces. When they looked up and saw Ishizu and Solomon they didn't know what to say or do, so Solomon said "we have to prepare their bodies by washing them with the water that Ishizu will prepare."

As they began the first of the ritual, Solomon was softly saying the his favorite Bible prayer and they all joined in:

The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

They had bathed and dressed each of the bodies and now it was time for Ishizu to perform the burial ritual. She came back into the room and she had changed into her Egyptian Priestess Dress and as they bowed before her she stood between the two tables and placed her hands on each of the heads of Jimmy and Benny and she began reciting the burial words:

I Ishizu the High Priestess call upon our God The Great Ra, we besiege you to hear our voices as we present to you these two brave souls who want to come home. Jimmy and Benny went into the shadows knowing the danger to help save someone whom they hardly knew and they went without hesitation and with little fear of the unknown. They fought valiantly and gave their lives for their cause. Each of these men standing here were with them and they witnessed their valiant fight and are blessed for knowing them. We ask that you let them cross over and be at peace for all eternity, until we are all joined together again. We ask this in your great and all understanding name."

Then one by one each man went around and kissed the foreheads of Jimmy an Benny and silently made a vow to join with them when their days on this earth were through. Ishizu stood at the head of the two tables and Solomon stood at the foot and they raised their hands towards the ceiling and as the others joined them they said together "Great and Wonderful Ra, take our brothers into your hands and let them find the peace and love with you till we all come together again." Ishizu the instructed "Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik to place one of their most prized possessions in the hand of each man and when they were done she looked to Roland, Charlie and Dennis to do the same thing and when they were all through she asked that they all leave the room except for Solomon."

As they all walked out of the room, they all felt like a little weight had been lifted from their shoulders, but they all knew that they still had one fight left to fight and this would be the one that would either make or break they chances of destroying both Verin and Strickland.

The door opened and Solomon walked out and he said "you all may come back in and help carry each of these brave warriors to the Crypt for burial." Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik lifted the body of Jimmy while Roland, Charlie and Dennis lifted the body of Benny and they carried the bodies down into the bowels of the Ishtar home to the Crypt and laid the bodies in two prepared coffins and as the lids were placed on each one and they were eased into the walls of the Crypt it was like they were still with them in spirit and smiling their goofy smiles. _Ishizu then silently said "Joey wants me to thank each of you for what you did and to tell you that he sends his love and will see you once again."_

As the door of the Crypt was closed and sealed Ishizu placed her hands on the door and said "my Ra keep you forever in his care." Then they all went up the stairs and went to get some earned rest. Tomorrow they would be reunited with their friends and loved ones, but tonight they each wanted to be alone.

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto contacted Ishizu and told her "Strickland sent me a message via the email telling me that he was coming after me and my family and especially Joey. He didn't say when he would try to attack us, but I'm really scared because I don't know how to destroy that monster." Ishizu assured Seto "that she'd let the other know and they will take care of it." When Ishizu told "Odeon what Seto had told her, he got really agitated and went to find the others and he told them we have to take out both Strickland and Verin and do it now, because he has threatened Seto and if he attacks that means not only will Seto, Joey and Mokuba get hurt, so will Yugi, Ryou and Malik and I won't let that happen."

Roland then said "we have to come up with some sort of a plan and not go running around like lab rats. Strickland must have a plan and he must really be desperate to try anything that daring, so lets put our heads together and come up with some plan of attack, because I'd rather die then let that bastard attack my loved ones."

Verin had gotten word about how Geryon had been destroyed and by whom and he was besides himself with fear and anger. How could a group of non-demons enter the shadows and get as far as they did without being hurt or killed. It just didn't comprehend how such a feat happened, but he was going to make damn sure that they weren't going to get him, he was going to kill everyone of them one by one and laugh when he killed them off.

Seto didn't let Joey or the others know about the message, because it wouldn't do any of them any good knowing because none of them could stop it. He just prayed that somehow the ones that they were relying on could take them out and keep anyone else from dying. Seto sat down on the couch, looked at all of them sleeping, and said a prayer that they would all be saved from harm and that their loved ones would too.

Back at the Ishtar residence:

Odeon told everyone about what Ishizu told him and at first there was total chaos, but then Bakura stood up an said "listen we have to keep our wits and come up with some kind of plan to get Verin to come out in the open and bring Strickland with him and if we're lucky we can take both of the out with one try." Marik and Yami stood beside their friend and they agreed with Bakura. Charlie then said "when we were in the mercenaries, and we were after some high profile person we'd set up a trap to entice them into thinking that nothing could hurt them and that would be their one and only mistake and then we'd just take them out without any causalities."

Odeon then said "can we do the same thing here?" Roland then told him "we can try, but if Verin is as suspicious as you say he is then it might take a little more coaxing to get him to come out of hiding, but hell we've got the best brains in the world right here so lets get to thinking of a way."

One day while Mokuba was messing with the computer, he came upon the email that Strickland had sent to his brother and he ran to get Joey and after Joey read it, he said "get Seto here now!" Mokuba called his brother and told him that Joey wanted to talk to him and as he was trying to tell his brother what Joey wanted, Joey took the phone from Mokie and said to Seto "when were you going to tell me that Strickland had contacted you, huh?" Joey then slammed down the phone and told Mokuba to go find Yugi and the others and tell them that I have to talk to them and then go and lock yourself in your room and don't come out till I come and get you."

Seto came storming into the Manor and he was yelling his brothers name when Joey appeared in the doorway and said "this doesn't concern him, but it sure as hell concerns us, now I want some answers and if you can't answer them then I'm going to find someone who will. God Seto, enough people have been either hurt of killed because of this bastard and it's about time he and that damn demon what's his name is taken care of once and for all and if you don't start talking in the next two seconds then I'm going to go find out what I want to know even if I have to go find Strickland myself!"

Seto stood there staring at Joey because he hadn't ever been this wound up before and he knew that if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know then Joey would go find Strickland and get himself killed in the process, so Seto picked up the phone and called Ishizu and told her that somehow Joey found the email and he wanted answers and he needed help talking Joey out of doing something stupid." Ishizu then told Seto "we'll be right there and to have the others there too."

Ishizu then told Odeon and the others what was happening at the Manor and if they didn't get the hell over there, then Joey was determined to find Strickland and Verin himself, and Seto is scared that he just might do it." Odeon then said "we need to get over there and talk to that jackass and let him know just how powerful Verin really is and maybe just maybe that might make him change his mind." So they all went to the Manor to talk to Joey.

When they got there, Odeon went over to Joey and as he stood there he told him "listen here, who the hell you think that you are anyway? Joey, you don't know anything about who these two things are. Verin is a demon from the shadows and he's very powerful and as for Strickland, well he has gotten some of his strength from making a deal with Verin and I ever hear that you're going to even try to find them, I'll beat the living hell out of you."

Joey stood there and he told Odeon "been there done that and believe me it wasn't fun having your own father try to kill you, but I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and let anyone else die without at least trying to stop them myself. Odeon, those me died because of what Strickland did to me and I never even got to tell them thank you, do you know what that feels like? Well I'm not going to just sit here while someone else dies so please let me help, I'm not afraid of anyone or anything."

Bakura then stood up and said "you know he just might be able to help after all. He went on to explain, what if Marik or I make ourselves look like Wheeler and get Strickland to believe that he is going to try to fight him hell he will jump at the chance and so will Verin and then all we have to do is to spring the trap and bingo we do away with both of them." Ishizu went to Bakura and said "I can help with the transformation but it would only last for a couple of hours, so we will have to make sure that Strickland gets the news that Joey is out looking for him."

Seto then said "how about if Joey send him an email telling him that he is tired of seeing people die because of him and that he wants to fight him, will that work?" Roland the went over to Joey and he said "young man if we weren't so pressed with time I'd take you over my knee and blister your ass till you couldn't sit down." Joey smiled and said "I love you too, so lets get this ball a rolling and get those two bastards for killing Jimmy and Benny." So Seto helped Joey make up a phony email and send it to Strickland and Ishizu went back with Bakura and Marik to start concocting some kind of magic spell that would make either of them appear to be Joey. All they could do was pray that this plan worked because they probably wouldn't get another chance to destroy both Verin and Strickland again.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

The ruse worked and they went to meet with Strickland with Bakura looking like Joey, but they forgot one little detail, Bakura did not smell like Joey and when Verin got near them his eyes turned red and they knew that something was wrong. Back at the Manor, Seto could not find Joey and he franticly called Ishizu and told her and then Seto's world started to fall apart. "I know, he's here with me and we've got a really big problem and if we don't do something fast those men will be walking into a death sentence. Then Ishizu told Seto why" and as tears ran down his face he knew that what they had to do was the only way, Joey had to go and face them and pray that the men could protect him.

Ishizu helped make a counter spell that she hoped would protect Joey enough for the men to destroy both Verin and Strickland or Joey would die with them. As Joey ran to reach the others, he heard terrifying scream and growling and as he ran around the corner what he saw scared the hell out of him, but he started yelling "Hey, Strickland here I am!!"

The fighting stopped for a split second as Strickland turned to walk towards Joey and with the most terrifying smile on his face; Strickland raised his gun and started to pull the trigger when all of a sudden a bullet took his head off. As Joey spun around to see who shot the bullet, there stood Seto with tears in his eye as he said "no one hurts my pup and lives."

Verin let out the most horrible scream and for a split second he let his guard down and Bakura, Marik and Yami all transformed into their demon forms, they all attacked Verin together, and then Odeon, Roland, Charlie and Dennis joined in and between them, they destroyed Verin. Seto was holding Joey in his arms as he cried because of all the fighting and the deaths of two really brave men. When Verin's body had finally turned to dust and blew away, they walked over to where Seto and Joey were and Roland reached out and Seto took his hand and they stood facing them, Joey said in an emotional voice "why, why did this all have to happen?" Then he fainted.

Roland picked Joey's body up and they went back to the Ishtar home and as Ishizu was putting a cool cloth on Joey's face he opened his eyes and with tears running down his face he whispered "why couldn't I have told them thanks before they died?" Ishizu the looked to Odeon and he nodded his head and then she looked at Solomon who also nodded that he agreed, and Ishizu told Joey "there is a way for you to see them again." Joey then said "will you help me?" She smiled and wiped his face and said "we have to go down into the Crypt, so let's go."

Seto was holding Joey's hand as they walked down the stairs and with the others behind them they came to the door of the Crypt, and as Ishizu opened the door, she turned to Seto and said "only Joey and I can enter, you'll have to stay here." Seto kissed Joey and then Joey followed Ishizu into the Crypt and the door closed. Ishizu then turned to Joey and she said "now close your eyes and you have to empty your mind and then she started chanting and she whispered "Joey open your eyes and there standing before him were Jimmy and Benny and they smiled at him and held out their arms and Joey went over and they held him in their arms.

With tears running down his face, Joey said "thank you for what you did to help the others as all of you faced those demons in order to find and rid the world of the very ones responsible for causing me harm." Jimmy then reached out and wiped the tears from Joey's face and he said "we were more then willing to help our friends fight those who were trying to hurt others." Then Benny said "listen we will always be with you and the others in spirit and someday we will all be together again." Ishizu the said "Joseph it's time to go back." As they turned to leave, both Jimmy and Benny said "keep your nose clean." Then they disappeared.

Joey turned to Ishizu and with tears flowing down his face he said "thank you for letting me see them, now I think that I can get on with my life." She went over and wrapped her arms around Joey and they cried for all the hell that everyone had been through and she told him "I think that all of us can now begin to heal." When the door opened and Joey saw Seto he collapsed into his arms and whispered "come on lets go home."

As they climbed up the stairs and as they entered the house, there stood the others and Joey walked over to them and he said "I know that I was a stupid idiot, but I couldn't let anymore good people die that's why I came here. Can you forgive me?" Odeon went over to him and he wiped the tears from Joey's face and he said "hell I'd do the same damn thing, but if you ever do anything that stupid ever again, well I you can guess what will happen." Everyone started to laugh and then Bakura asked "did you see them?"

Joey then told them "I got to thank them for all that they sacrificed and they told me that they loved me and that we'd all see each other later, we will won't we?" Bakura put his arm around Joey and he told him "yes we will and when we do I bet it will be the best damn party that was ever thrown there." Then Bakura gave Joey a hug and told him "go home and live a long and happy life with Seto and we will always be around if you ever need us."

Then Odeon said "it's time that we go and get the young ones and bring them home, don't you think?" Everyone shouted "YEAH!" So Joey and Seto went home and Odeon went with them to bring Yugi, Ryou and Malik back to the Ishtar's and as they said good-bye to Seto, Joey and Mokie Yugi said "see you all back here for the Wedding." Then they went home and Seto, Joey and Mokie celebrated their return. Now they had to start planning their Wedding.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Odeon and the young ones got back to the Ishtar home and they saw their Yami's, Yugi, Ryou and Malik all ran and jumped into their arms and tears ran down their faces and they kissed and hugged them. Then Ishizu looked at Odeon and tears ran down her face as he walked over to her and took her into his arms and held her and whispered "my lovely lady" and then he kissed her. As Yugi looked at saw this he pointed to them and they all stood there and then they quietly left them alone as they went to their separate bedrooms and well they spent the rest of the day making love and telling each other how much they loved each other. When Odeon lifted his head and they looked around they found themselves alone and he picked her up and carried her to her room where he closed and locked her door and he made mad passionate love to her.

Back at the Manor, Seto and Joey are lying in each others arms sharing tears of happiness because they are no longer in danger and they will soon be married. As Seto takes Joey into his arms and starts to show him exactly how much he loves him, Joey does the same thing to Seto and soon they are naked and making love like they have never made love before. All the drama and danger in the past few months have taken a toll on both of them and they are now healing each other and loving every minute of it.

As they hold each other after making love, Joey says "at the reception I want to do something special to show my love for both Jimmy and Benny." Seto smiled and kissed him and the he said "pup, I think that it is a really lovely idea and one that everyone else will love to see too." Joey didn't tell Seto or anyone else what he had planned he wanted it to be a surprise.

When Ishizu and Joey were in the Crypt, he had whispered something to her and she kissed him and told him "I would be honored to." What he asked her was "would you please marry Seto and me?" (_Ishizu had the ability to marry people but she only did it for close personal friends, whom she now considers both Seto and Joey.) _Tomorrow is the big day and everything is almost ready, all they have to do is to get everyone here to the Manor on time.

Roland, Charlie and Dennis were last seen going into a bar in Domino where they got stinking drunk remembering their friends. As Charlie raised his glass of whiskey he said "this is to both Jimmy and Bennie may you both rest in peace and we'll all be together soon bro's." Roland and Dennis both took their turns toasting their dead friends and by the time they all got home to the Manor, well lets say that they didn't quiet make it inside they all passed out on the lawn in the back and that's where Seto found them the next morning.

Seto called Jack and asked if he'd get about six men and help get Roland, Charlie and Dennis off the lawn and into Roland's apartment." As they struggled to pick each man up, Seto burst out laughing when Charlie tried to kiss Jack and he dropped him on the ground and as he grunted as he hit the ground, they picked him up again and finally got them inside and Seto told all of the men "you didn't see this at all, is that understood? Because if any of you ever try to tease Roland you know that he'll kick all your asses." They all laughed as they went back to doing what they were doing before Seto called for help.

The next morning when the three men walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, Seto and Joey tried but failed not to laugh at the sight and Roland gave them his evil eye, which caused them to burst out laughing and the men sat down gently and drank their coffee. "You know that when I get over this hangover I'm going to be kicking both your asses don't you?" Roland told them. Joey then stood up and said "oh, I'm shaking in my shoes." Then he and Seto hurried out and went upstairs to finish the list of things they wanted at the Wedding, leaving three hung over men trying to get back what dignity they could from being so roaring drunk.

Today is the Wedding and as Seto stood with Roland beside him, they waited for Joey to come walking down the aisle. As Joey made his way to the alter with Solomon walking beside him there wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Then as Joey placed his had in Seto's and he Minister began the ceremony, he said "Dearly Beloved, we are here to join together these two in a Civil Union is there anyone who doesn't think that they should be joined speak now or forever hold your peace, and now they have both written their own vows, so Joey will you please go first.

Joey's Vows:

Today I stand here before our friends and family to marry the man that I love more then anything in this world. Seto has given me a reason to live and shown me what love can do. I Joseph William Wheeler take you Seto Eugene Kaiba as my life mate to have and to hold till death takes me away. We will always be together even in heaven where we will be with our loved ones.

Then the Minister said Seto will you please read your vows.

Seto's Vows:

Today as I stand here before our friends and family to marry the one person whom I love more then anything in this world. Joey came into my life when I thought I would always be alone and he has given me his love and shown me how to laugh and live to life's fullest. I Seto Eugene Kaiba take you Joseph William Wheeler as my life mate to have and to hold till death takes me away. We will always be together even in heaven where we will be with our loved one.

The Minister asked for the rings and as they each placed the rings on each other's fingers the Minister said "repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." When the both did, then the Minister said "I want to introduce you to Seto and Joseph Kaiba!" Everyone stood and cheered as Seto took Joey's hand and the lead the way back into the Manor and to the ball room where the reception was being held.

As one by one they all toasted the happy couple, Joey stood and said "I want to do something for the men who aren't here today. This is my way of telling them that we still love them and that we will be together again." The lights dimmed and on the white curtain there were pictures of both Jimmy and Benny, and in the background was the Song "Angels Among Us" by Alabama playing:

I was walking home from school on a cold winter day  
Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way  
It was getting late, and I was scared and alone  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home  
Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there  
And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers

Chorus:  
Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with the light of love

When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone to come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand  
And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road  
That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope

Chorus

They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places  
To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need

Chorus

To guide us with a light of love

When the song was over and the pictures were gone, everyone stood and raised their glasses and they all said together "Here's to our brothers whom we will see again in heaven. May God bless and keep you in the palm of his hand!" Then Joey stood and as he was wiping his eyes he said "now lets party and party like there is no tomorrow in memory of both Jimmy and Benny and that's just what they did."

_Up in heaven stood two angels clapping their hands and having the time of their lives reliving memories of their brothers and one young man who show such bravery that they now consider Joey as part of their brotherhood……._

THE END...

A/N:I really want to thank dragonlady222, TheFemalePharaoh two very special ladies who have read and reviewed my stories and I really appreciate that. And to anyone else who read and reviewed this story, thank you very much...


End file.
